Inside of Every Slytherin is a Rainbow
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Un día Luna dice: ¿Y si Theodore Nott se une al ED? , ya saben, como una persona cuerda.
1. Chapter 1

_Escrito para el Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

**_..._**

_**~Inside of Every Slytherin is a Rainbow~**_

_**...**_

─¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, Longbottom? ─Pese a que estaba en el suelo, atado de manos y pies, con la túnica ajada y el labio partido, Theo se las arregló muy bien para lucir amenazante─ ¿Matarme?

Longbottom, en un patético intento por imitar el aura de Theo, empuñó la varita con fuerza y soltó un: ─Puedo intentarlo.

Theo se quedó callado unos segundos, miró a cada uno de los presentes con absoluta incredulidad y soltó una carcajada. Cabía aclarar que Theodore Nott no era el tipo de persona que _soltaba carcajadas._

─Una amenaza solo funciona si el amenazado realmente se la cree.

─¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de que no te haremos nada? ─Intervino Weasley.

Theo enarcó una ceja como respuesta.

─¿Qué? ─Balbuceó Longbottom.

─¿Lo preguntan en serio? ─Esta vez dirigió su mirada hacia Lunática, porque parecía la más cuerda del trío. Al ver que ella no respondía, lo hizo él─. Me rehuso a tomar en serio las amenazas de un grupúsculo llamado «Ejército de Dumbledore». Nadie lo haría, Longbottom. Así que, si planean asustarme ¡Al menos esfuércense un poco!

─No vamos a usar una imperdonable, Theodore ─fue la respuesta de Lunática y Theo decidió que, en definitiva, era la persona más inteligente de ese grupo.

Longbottom empezó a boquear y Weasley le puso una mano en el hombro mientras éste bajaba la varita. Al parecer recién se daba cuenta que matar a alguien implicaba el uso de una imperdonable.

─¿Por qué no? ellos seguro lo están haciendo en este preciso momento ─Theo fijó la mirada en Lunática y únicamente en ella. Se permitió saborear las palabras antes de arrojarlas sin piedad─ a tu lamentable excusa de padre.

─¡Te voy a borrar la memoria y a dejarte viviendo con los muggles! ─amenazó la Weasley. Que ternura, casi hizo que Theo parpadee del miedo. _Casi._

─Deja de amenazar y hazlo.

─¡Lo haré!

─Estoy esperando ─canturreó─. Además, ganarían créditos extra con los Carrow. Les encantará ver como me dejan estúpido como a Lockhart.

Para sorpresa de nadie Weasley bajó la varita.

─Acéptenlo, o me liberan o están atrapados conmigo.

─No puedo creer que estemos atrapados con él ─porque obviamente liberarlo no era una opción. Hasta Longbottom sabía eso.

Y entonces Lunática dijo las palabras que lo condenarían:

─Podríamos enseñarle lo que Harry nos enseñó en el ED.

**...**

* * *

This is me~ intentando escribir a Luna sin meter el cliché de los nargles.

Feliz navidad, **Natalie Annick Malfoy Granger!** Escribí la petición media porque gritaba ED shenanigans+slytherin emo, así que eso :)

Is this titulo a Hazbin Hotel reference? Yes


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

─¿Cómo puedes hacer que un patronus te explote en la cara?

Parvati soltó una carcajada.

─No lo sé, pero esto es mas divertido de lo que me pensaba ¿por qué no lo habíamos intentado antes?

Padma se cruzó de brazos y la fulminó con la mirada.

─¿Tal vez porque nadie en su sano juicio hubiera liberado a un hijo de Mortífago en el único lugar que nos mantiene a salvo y le hubiera dado una varita?

─Claro, eso.

A unos cuantos metros se podía ver a Nott intentando y fallando en conjurar un Patronus. No era el hechizo mas fácil de conseguir, pero tampoco era_ tan_ difícil. Todos allí lo habían conseguido, hasta Longbottom. Y con todo y todo Nott no parecía el tipo de mago incompetente.

El cómo Lunática había conseguido que Weasley y Longbottom accedieran a soltarlo y darle una varita fue un misterio que los mantuvo al borde de una rebelión al interior de su pequeña comunidad hasta que Weasley les aseguró que había hecho que Nott firmara un pergamino, como el que habían firmado en quinto año, pero éste había sido hechizado por ella. La forma como había dicho esto les hizo intuir a todos que si Nott escapaba no solo iba a sufrir de un severo caso de acné y lo dejaron estar.

El verdadero misterio fue cuando Nott se encogió de hombros y firmó el pergamino sin mucho aspaviento.

No muy impresionado por las amenazas de Weasley, Nott se hizo un corte y firmó con su sangre. Cabe aclarar que lo de la sangre era absolutamente innecesario ya que nunca le pidieron que hiciera aquello, solo que firmara, con tinta y pluma como una persona normal ¿qué clase de pacto se pensaba que estaban haciendo?

─¿Crees que es porque no está usando su propia varita? ─preguntó Parvati, disfrutando del show que presentaba Nott, Lunática y Longbottom.

Lunática intentaba guiarlo y enseñarle como debía conjurar el patronus correctamente, señalaba puntos en el aire donde no había absolutamente nada y hablaba a saber de qué cosa rara, ganándose las mirada fulminantes de un irritado Nott.

Longbottom también intentaba enseñarle, a su manera, con gritos y aspavientos. En realidad solo estaba ahí para no dejar sola a Luna quien le había prestado su varita a Nott. Porque obviamente eso es algo que Lunática haría.

─Esa no es excusa. Muchos de nosotros tampoco tenemos nuestras varitas originales ─al terminar de decir esto, Padma hizo aparecer un colibrí para demostrar su punto. Había tardado en poder conjurar un patronus corpóreo pero lo había conseguido recién hasta este año.

─No creo que pueda conseguir hacer un patronus corpóreo algún día ─dijo Parvati.

─No creo que pueda siquiera con una simple masa de luz ─continuó Padma─ No ha podido en todo este tiempo y sinceramente no creo que pueda nunca ¿has visto alguna vez a un Slytherin conjurar un patronus? no pueden ¿y por qué no pueden? porque todos los Slytherin son una causa perdida.

**...**

─Podrías intentar recordar a tu ma-

─No vas a terminar esa frase si sabes lo que te conviene, Lovegood ─amenazó, apuntando a la chica con la varita que ella le habia prestado.

─A mi me funcionó para la primera vez ─continuó ella, sin parecer intimidada en lo absoluto─. Después conseguí conjurarlo con otros recuerdos.

─¿Recuerdos de tus amiguitos que se ríen de ti y te llaman «Lunática»? ¿De verdad te hace feliz pensar en esa panda de inútiles?

─Así es. Podrías pensar en tus amigos ─contestó ella con una sonrisa genuina. Theo quiso explicarle que estaba siendo sarcástico, pero decidió que era demasiado esfuerzo y no valdría la pena. Si ella ha tenido una vida tan triste que esos recuerdos la hacen feliz, allá ella.

Decidió gastar su energía en imaginarse a si mismo pensando en Draco siendo un bastardo insufrible y ridículo, en Pansy ruidosa y metiche y en Millicent la chica con el carisma de una piedra; se imaginó intentando conjurar un patronus con esos recuerdos y soltó una carcajada por lo ridículo de todo.

─Un recuerdo feliz ─decidió lamentarse cuando pudo dejar de pensar en lo nada feliz que se sentía al pensar en sus «amigos» y «familia»─ este tiene que ser, de lejos, el hechizo mas lamentable jamás inventado.

─Solo tienes que seguir intentando hasta dar con el recuerdo.

Theo le dedico su mejor cara de «no me jodas, mujer».

─Les voy a dar un punto a todos ustedes. Definitivamente saben como torturar a un prisionero.

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

─Y así es como un maleficio relativamente inofensivo puede incapacitar a un oponente. No es necesaria la magia oscura.

El ruido que hizo el cuerpo al caer causó que Theo perdiera la concentración. Se dio la vuelta y miró al fulano que estaba en el suelo, miró a Weasley, volvió la mirada al pobre diablo que sirvió de conejillo de indias y volvió la mirada a Weasley.

─¿Tratas de matarlos, Weasley?

─Vuelve a tus prácticas, Nott ─gruñó Longbottom. Desde el suelo. Estaba ahí tirado, amarrado como el perdedor que era y se creía que podía dar órdenes.

_«Vilvi i tis pricticis, Nitt»._ Estaba harto de las malditas prácticas y de pensar en recuerdos felices. También se estaba cansando de esta triste excusa de entrenamiento. Eran un grupo bastante lamentable, mas aún considerando que llevaban la palabra «Ejército» en el nombre. Un ejército que a este paso iba a terminar con todo muertos.

No era que le importaran, solo los estaba usando para mantenerse alejado de toda la mierda de afuera. Era, de hecho, el plan perfecto: si el bando de su padre ganaba, él quedaría como un simple inútil que había sido capturado por el enemigo y podría vivir con eso; si el bando de su padre perdía pues él quedaría, a los ojos de todos, como un caso de redención o algo así. Y lo dejarían en paz.

Pero si sus guardias-captores se hacían matar antes de que todo acabara entonces su plan se iría a la mierda.

─No es acerca de incapacitar un oponente, ese nunca ha sido el objetivo ─intentó explicar cuando todos se lo habían quedado mirando.

Lunática abrió los ojos. Sus ojos grandes y saltones fijos en Theo.

─¿Entonces cuál es?

─Poder.

**...**

_─¿Es una varita muy poderosa?_

_Xenophilius sonrió. _

_─La mas poderosa, mi niña._

_─Pero no es una varita confiable._

_La sonrisa de Xenophilius se ensanchó aún mas. Su niña era tan lista __─Así es._

_─Entonces no es una buena varita ¿Por qué la quieren tanto?_

_Xenophilius paso la mano por las desgastadas páginas, allí donde sobresalía el símbolo de las reliquias._

_─Porque lo que buscan no es hacer magia, buscan el poder._

_─¿Como**_** mA-** m Á?**_

_─¿Cómo dices, mi niña?_

_─Ella se fué.** E- llA_ nOs dEj_ó**_

_─¡N-no!_

─¡ALTO! ¿No ven que lo están matando?

Narcissa se irguió cuan alto le permitía su menuda figura y fulminó con la mirada a Selwyn y Travers. A sus pies el hombre se retorcía en el suelo con el cuerpo en una postura imposible, como si cada extremidad quisiera desprenderse e irse por su cuenta. Era repulsivo, y tal vez fuera la constante presencia de los dementores, pero en ese momento Loovegood le recordaba a Lucius.

Odiaba tener un recordatorio vivo de lo que le podría pasar a su familia.

**_..._**

* * *

Nott is just a Slytherin slythering

Also, Selwyn y Travers are a thing~ no tengo pruebas pero tampoco dudas


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

Neville había encontrado un compañero en el camino del Pub del viejo Abeforth. El gato trotaba a su lado ojeando con mal disimulado interés la comida que llevaba el chico.

─Lo siento, pero somos muchos y tenemos hambre.

El gato maulló sin quitarle los ojos de encima a las bolsas que flotaban alrededor de Neville. La mirada que le estaba dando era demasiado irresistible. Ojos enormes y suplicantes ¿cómo podía alguien decirle que no? Neville no tenía el corazón para decirle que no. Suspiró resignado y agarró una de las bolsas que contenía pescado.

─Supongo que no hará daño que te de un poco.

El gato maulló por respuesta y espero sentado a que Neville le alcanzara unos trocitos de pescado.

Mientras el gato engullía con gusto Neville se dedicó a observar su collar.

─¿Te llamas Umbra?

**...**

─Fue divertido las primeras trescientas veces, esto ya es... ¿triste?

─¿Patético?

En el suelo, a unos pasos de los cuchicheos de las hermanas Patil, estaba Theo, sudando frío y respirando entrecortado. Una lágrima intentaba escapar de sus ojos pero Theo no la dejaría ir porque aun tenia un poco de orgullo. No mucho, dado que la sala de los menesteres no invitaba mucho a la privacidad y todo el mundo ahí era testigo de su fracaso. Así que decidió aceptar y abrazar su patetismo.

─Esto no puede ser normal. Yo tuve problemas haciendo mi propio patronus, pero no a ese nivel.

Theo decidió cerrar los ojos. si tan solo no se dedicaran a hablar de él como si no estuviera ahí podría revolcarse felizmente en su miseria ¿era mucho pedir? tal vez así podía hacer un patronus.

_«Muy bien, respira»,_ se dijo.

─Es como si lo enfermara pensar en recuerdos felices ¿que tan mal tienes que estar para eso?

_«No lo sé»,_ respondió para sus adentros.

─Supongo que un patronus es magia demsiado fuera del alcance para alguien como él.

_«Respira»._

─Has visto alguna vez a un Slytherin crear un patronus.

«Buen punto. Yo no»

─No─respondió la otra hermana ─me pregunto por qué será

─No lo sé ─interrumpió Theo desde el suelo sobresaltando a las hermanas─ supongo que porque todos los Slytherin somos una causa perdida.

**...**

Neville no esperaba llagar y encontrar a Nott desmayado. Estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo con un brazo cubriendo el rostro. Tuvo la intención de patearlo levemente para asegurarse de que estaba consiente, pero se arrepintió enseguida.

─Estoy bien ─murmuro Nott desde el suelo sin mover un musculo.

El gato se acercó y olfateó a Nott. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el aroma del chico decidió mordisquearle uno de los dedos con la suficiente fuerza como para arrancar un quejido de dolor, y por lo que alcanzó a ver en el rostro de Nott, también una lágrima.

Neville decidió que este gato le caía muy bien.

Nott se sentó en el suelo y se quedó observando al gato.

─¿Umbra? ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

─¿Lo conoces? ─preguntó Neville sintiendose un poco traicionado por el gato.

El gato respondió con un maullido y Neville decidió que ya no le caía tan bien.

Nott se dejo caer en el suelo de nuevo y volvió a poner un brazo sobre su rostro.

─Estoy ocupado, bicho. Le intento demostrar a esta gente que tengo _alma_ y esas cosas.

El gato maulló de nuevo.

─Y he fallado.

El gato, aparentemente recordando que Neville existía, se dirigió a él y empezó a restregarse en su pierna y a ronronear.

Nott se sentó de nuevo y miró al gato con una ceja enarcada y pareciendo profundamente ofendido.

─¿Es en serio, Umbra? puedes cazar tu propia comida ¿y decides rogarle a estos?

─Awww ─esa fue Ginny que se acercaba con Luna a su lado. Traían una bolsa con botín. Probablemente varitas robadas.

─Varitas ─confirmó Ginny─ ¿Oíste eso, Nott? ya no tendrás que usar la varita de Luna. Tal vez una varita de Mortífago te funcione mejor ─Nott no respondió.

Era alucinante lo buenas que eran para robar varitas. Neville era demasiado torpe así que lo suyo era traer comida, cuidar el pequeño huerto que habían armado, cocinar y encargarse de fastidiar a los Carrow cuando salia a patrullar por los pasillos. Al menos así era útil en algo y su torpeza natural no lo arruinaba todo.

─¿Quien es este gatito? ─Preguntó Luna que se había agachado para evaluar el collar del animal más de cerca y no parecía interesada en el tema de las varitas.

Después de unos segundos Nott decidió responder con un: ─La vergüenza de La Casa Nott.

**...**

* * *

El gato prometido! :D

Se llama Umbra porque Nott es un emo at heart y Umbra es un nombre muy emo.


	5. Chapter 5

**...**

Lovegood fue la única en acercarse a preguntarle cosas sobre magia oscura. Al principio Theo no quería dar mucha información sobre qué tanto sabía. No quería que esta gente se asustara y lo echaran por saber _demasiado_ de este tipo de temas.

En ocasiones ella le hacia alguna pregunta completamente fuera de contexto que él no tenía idea de cómo responder. Usualmente le hacia esta preguntas durante sus practicas de duelo y si no fuera porque Loovegod era demasiado malditamente buena, hubiera pensado que lo hacía para que él, en medio de su desconcierto, fallara y perdiera el duelo.

No. Lo mas probable era que Loovegod sacara sus preguntas en el preciso momento en que se le ocurrían y ya. Aunque con ella era difícil de saber.

Era rara, socialmente muy torpe y parecía un poco tonta en medio de su torpeza, pero de tonta no tenía un pelo. Theo se preciaba de ser bueno leyendo las intenciones de las personas, pero Lunática era imposible de leer. Una gran cualidad, en opinión de Theo.

Hasta que una noche Loovegood decidió mandar al trasto lo poco, poquísimo que Theo creía saber de ella.

Lunática se acercó a la tienda de Theo, saludó a Umbra que como la traidora que era se restregaba y rogaba comida a todas las malditas personas de ese agujero, sacó una bolsa y la puso frente a Theo con una sonrisa.

Dicha bolsa cayó al suelo levantando partículas de polvo que se podían ver gracias a la luz de las velas. Lunática se puso unos guantes especiales de piel de dragón, se agachó y procedió a sacar unos libros, apilándolos uno sobre otro hasta armar una torre de una altura considerable.

Umbra maulló y Theo se agarró de la silla para no irse para atrás.

Lo primero que pensó era que se había convertido en una mala influencia para Loovegod. Lo segundo que pensó fue en que eso, realmente, no debería importarle ¿desde cuándo ser una mala influencia lo afectaba en algo? para empezar, en su círculo de amigos hablar de magia oscura no era tabú, no había tal cosa como _«mal influenciar»._

Pero cómo podía pensar con claridad cuando Loovegod estaba haciendo un movimiento tan absolutamente fuera de lo que ella era o representaba ¿qué pensarían La Weasley y Longbottom de esto? ¿qué pensaría todo el jodido mundo en ese agujero al que llamaban refugio? no era como que le importara, pero _por favor._

─¿Qué... es esto? ─preguntó estúpidamente.

─Los saqué de la biblioteca. Ya no están en la sección prohibida, así que no se requiere un permiso especial ─aclaró. Como si aquello justificara los ejemplares que había traído consigo.

La gata saltó sobre la torre de libros y empezó a lamerse una pata perezosamente. Theo se apresuró a bajarla de allí porque uno nunca sabía, estos libros podían traer _cosas_ impregnadas. Al menos Loovegod tuvo el buen juicio de usar guantes, así que algo de atención le prestó a sus explicaciones. No sabía si sentirse orgulloso o sucio.

─¿Para qué los quieres?

─Para aprender. Dices que deberíamos aprender.

Casi suelta una carcajada porque Ravenclaws. _Casi._ Todavía estaba demasiado descolocado como para hacer algo mas que una mueca. Sí, había dicho eso. Muchas veces, de hecho. No esperaba que lo escucharan.

─¿Qué hay de Longbottom, de Weasley y del resto? ─Necesitaba preguntarlo─ ¿Saben de esto?

─Neville dice que prefiere mantener las manos limpias para poder encargarse del huerto. Ginny no esta muy segura pero dice que si pasa algo malo se encargará de hacer que pagues.

Theo alzó las cejas. No esperaba que Loovegod les hubiera dicho a sus amiguitos y menos de que ellos no explotaran de indignación ante la sugerencia.

─¿Qué los hizo cambiar de idea?

─No queremos que _Él_ gane.

Theo asintió lentamente.

La guerra en verdad te cambiaba.

**...**


	6. Chapter 6

**...**

Los maullidos se hacían cada vez más intensos en altura y duración. El gato había empezado a maullar desde el momento que Nott se desplomó en el suelo y no se levantó más.

Después de esto habían llevado a Nott a una de las tiendas para que no estuviera a la vista de todos, pero eso no evitaba que el maullido desesperado de Umbra inundara todos y cada uno de los rincones de la sala de menesteres.

─Abeforth dice que no nos va a ayudar y que si le llevamos a Nott lo va a dejar morir y a nosotros nos va a dejar muriendo de hambre.

Neville había ido afuera y había preguntado a Abeforth por ayuda.

─Eso es un... ¿si? ─Preguntó Ginny estremeciéndose con visible incomodidad cada que un maullido desgarrador resonaba.

─Definitivamente es un si. O lo mas parecido que vamos a conseguir de él.

Los tres chicos se miraron. Sabían que Abeforth ayudaría, porque con todo y todo el hombre no iba a dejar a nadie morir, pero sacar a Nott de la sala y de Hogwats iba a arriesgar el único lugar seguro que habían tenido durante estos meses.

Otro maullido resonó. Entre más tiempo pasaba, los lamentos de Umbra sonaban cada vez menos como los de un animal y cada vez mas como el llanto de un niño pequeño.

A Ginny se le humedecieron los ojos.

─¿Ginny?

─No es tu culpa ─intervino Luna quien había estado silenciosa desde que empezó todo este desastre.

─Es totalmente mi culpa.

─Ginny...

─Nadie esperaba que esa varita estuviera maldita ─mencionó Neville en un intento por hacer sentir mejor a su amiga, aunque en el fondo también se sentía culpable. No había pensado mucho en la seguridad de alguien como Nott cuando le entregaron una de las varitas que habían robado.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

─Por favor, Neville. Son varitas de Mortífagos ¡Por supuesto que no están limpias!

A decir verdad la varita había funcionado con normalidad cuando Luna y Nott estaban en sus sesiones, de las cuales Neville no quería pensar, pero cuando el chico intentó retomar su aprendizaje sobre el encantamiento patronus fue cuando todo salió mal.

─¿Vas a anular el maleficio del pergamino para que Theo pueda salir? ─Preguntó Luna.

─Por supuesto ─se apresuró a afirmar, luego vaciló mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con los puños roídos de su suéter─. Solo que no sé muy bien qué pueda pasar ya que el muy lunático lo firmó con su propia sangre ¿por qué hizo eso?

Luna asintió, dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la tienda de Theo.

─¿A donde vas, Luna? ─preguntó Neville.

─A avisar a Umbra que Theo se pondrá bien.

Neville parpadeó confundido.

─¿Le va a avisar al gato? ─preguntó a nadie.

─¿Desde cuando «Nott» es «Theo»? ─respondió Ginny.

Y para sorpresa de todos el gato dejo de maullar.

**...**


	7. Chapter 7

**...**

─Harry Potter ha muerto.

─¿Que?

Draco soltó una carcajada y Theo se cubrió el rostro con el brazo para que el maldito no lo viera sonreír.

La muerte de Potter se había vuelto una especie de chiste interno en su dormitorio de Hogwarts. El Draco de entonces llegaba como si fuera dueño del lugar y anunciaba que Potter había muerto, solo para ver cuántos lo creían y reírse de ellos. Después empezaba a despotricar de Potter.

Así habría sido si todavía siguieran en Hogwarts y la guerra contra Potter constara solo de unos cuantos puntos para la Copa de las Casas y de ver quien conseguía que expulsaran al otro. Niñerías que hacían que el Draco de entonces se riera con genuina alegría, no como el Draco de ahora que sabía lo que implicaba la muerte de Potter.

Theo se sentó en la cama y se quedó observando fijamente a Draco. Espero a que su mirada fuera lo suficientemente perturbadora como para hacer que Draco se removiera incómodo y lo fulminara de vuelta, desafiante.

─Deja de hacer eso ─gruñó.

Theo sonrió satisfecho.

─No quieres que muera ─ronroneó─. Hablo de Potter.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y cortó la distancia que los separaba en dos zancadas. Agarró a Theo de la camisa del pijama, lo aceró a su rostro y gruño un: ─Cierra la boca, Nott. Podrían escucharte, imbécil.

Theo no dejó de sonreír porque amaba tener la razón. Draco soltó su agarre y se dirigió a la ventana.

Theo se dejó caer de nuevo en el suave colchón.

─La guerra en verdad te cambia ¿eh? ─No lo decía por Draco solamente. Sabía que su yo de antes probablemente hubiera encontrado hilarante todo el asunto del karma de Draco, ahora solo le daba pena.

Draco bufó.

─Al menos no soy el que estaba a punto de morirse hace apenas unas horas.

─Pero no me morí ─Theo se encogió de hombros─. Supongo que nunca consigo lo que quiero.

─¿Sabes lo que quieres, Nott? ─preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

─¿Lo sabes tú, Draco?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

─Solo sé que no quiero terminar como Lovegood.

**...**

* * *

Me dropping bombs al final del capitulo, like the devil himself


	8. Chapter 8

**...**

Narcissa no había esperado encontrar al hijo de los Nott en las circunstancias en las que lo encontraron. Estaba siendo consumido por una maldición poderosa, pero lenta. Lo salvó su sangre y el probable vínculo familiar que compartía con el dueño original de la varita que estaba usando.

Alguien había usado el nombre del Señor Tenebroso en Hogsmeade, alertando a los carroñeros y causando una especie de pequeña revuelta en el pueblo. Al parecer el viejo que regentaba Cabeza de Puerco había visto a unos prófugos y no se le ocurrió una mejor manera de dar aviso, pero con todo y todo habían encontrado un pasadizo que iba desde su bar directo hasta el interior de Hogwarts.

El Lord estaba complacido con este hallazgo y aunque Potter no se encontraba allí la disolucion de un foco de resistencia en un lugar tan importante era suficiente como para que el chico Nott fuera merecedor de La Marca.

Nott había estado muy desilusionado porque su hijo no había conseguido La Marca antes que Draco, después solo estaba enojado con el mundo porque no había sido el segundo de los chicos jóvenes en ser marcado. El joven había desaparecido y a su padre solo le importaba La Marca. El chico casi muere y al hombre solo le habría importado que su hijo no tomara La Marca.

Narcissa se moría del asco.

Afortunado él, porque Narcissa no tenía ninguna duda de que si su hijo estuviera desaparecido, fuera donde estuviera, estaría mas seguro que ahora mismo, en su propia casa. Cerca de Greyback.

Se escuchó un maullido. Narcissa tenia los nervios a flor de piel así que fue suficiente como para dar un respingo.

Solo era el gato del chico Nott. Se maldijo por tener estos pensamientos tan abiertamente y alzo sus barreras mentales. Justo en ese momento entró Bella, ojeó al animal con disgusto y Narcissa temió que le lanzara una maldición asesina, Bella estaba más irritable desde que se le había escapado el hijo de los Longbottom y había tenido que conformarse con la niña de Lovegood.

─Ese chico Nott no me gusta.

El gato maulló de nuevo, como si la estuviera retando. Estúpido animal.

Bella lo ignoró. Suertudo animal.

─No merece que El Lord lo tenga en tan alta estima ¿qué hizo? ¿dejarse capturar por un puñado de traidores? Draco ha hecho mucho mas. Merece más reconocimiento.

Narcissa tomó aire. Despejó su mente.

─Draco no lo hace por reconocimiento. Lo hace por la causa.

─El problema de Draco ─continuó Bella─. Eres tú, Hermanita.

Narcissa hizo una mueca, insegura de como responder a eso.

─Y no me veas así. Lo tratas como si todavía tuviera cinco años ¿no te has dado cuenta de que ya cumplió la mayoría de edad?

─Draco...

─Draco ─interrumpió Bella─ necesita endurecerse.

Narcissa apretó los labios en una delgada línea. Pensó muy bien sus palabras.

─¿Qué sugieres, Bella?

─Para empezar, podrías dejar que baje a las mazmorras, que vea lo que le sucede a los traidores. Que aprenda a tratarlos como se debe.

Narcissa empezaba a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Lo último que Draco necesitaba era tener que lidiar con otro licántropo a parte de Greyback. Puede que Lovegood no fuera como Greyback, pero seguía siendo un licántropo recién transformado. Era inestable.

─Tal vez tengas razón, Bella. Lo pensaré.

─Piénsalo rápido, porque el chico de los Nott no parece tener los mismos reparos que tu Draco en bajar a visitar a los traidores. Es un mocoso listo y puede hacer que Draco pierda el favor del Lord.

«Draco», pensó Narcissa con amargura «nunca ha tenido el favor del Lord».


	9. Chapter 9

**...**

Xenophilius tenía miedo del paso del tiempo. Cuando la noche llegaba rezaba que no fuera esta noche y cuando la luna no salia lloraba de alegría. Cuando la luna era un cacho brillante en el cielo dejaba salir la tensión acumulada con un gimoteo y cuando la luna estaba partida a la mitad se acurrucaba en un rincón, la sangre le burbujeaba pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que perdiera el control de si mismo.

No se hacía demasiadas ilusiones. Sabía que los días seguían pasando y tarde o temprano, una noche de estas, no tendría tanta suerte y llegaría la luna llena. Era inevitable.

Y su Luna estaba encerrada en la celda con él.

─Son los dementores que patrullan el exterior ─había intentado animarlo. Su niña era tan dulce. ¿Cómo alguien tan dulce había terminado encerrada en este horrible lugar?

a veces escuchaba voces que no eran la de su hija. Poca atención les prestaba. En ocasiones era la señora Malfoy que traía alimentos. En otras eran los mortífagos que lo torturaron al inicio y bajaban a ver como le iba. Y en muy contadas ocasiones bajaba Belatrix Black.

─¿Qué pasó con Ollivander? ─Había dicho una voz un día. Xenophilius sabía que los Malfoy tenían un hijo. Vagamente lo recordaba de cuando había sido capturado. Pero nunca lo había visto en la celda.

Levantó la mirada desde su ovillo y por las cortinas de pelo mugriento vio a un joven que en nada se parecía a un Malfoy.

─Se lo llevaron cuando llegué ─Había respondido Luna.

Xenophilius gruñó contra su voluntad.

El chico levantó la mirada y ambos se observaron.

─¿Entonces es cierto?

─Si.

El muchacho asintió. Se removió en su sitio unos minutos. Observó sus zapatos, levantó la vista hacia Xenophilius y se rascó la nuca con evidente frustración. Después de eso sacó una varita y lo apuntó con ella.

─Me disculpo de antemano ─la mano le temblaba─ realmente no quiero hacer esto, pero me van a revisar la varita. Y si sirve de algo, señor Lovegood, no le deseo mal, así que no dolerá tanto.

Luna gritó y un inmenso dolor lo invadió, vagamente consiente de que su espalda se arqueaba contra su voluntad y de que se acababa de morder la lengua. Dolía, claro que dolía, pero no al punto de sentir que su cordura escapaba de su cuerpo.

El dolor desapareció tan repentinamente como había llegado.

Y así había empezado otro tipo de rutina que acabaría el día en que llegó el mismísimo Harry Potter.

**...**


End file.
